


Arctic Christmas

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Massage, Oil, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Nick gets the gift of a most unusual kind of massage.





	Arctic Christmas

Nick sighed with content as he practically flung himself onto the flat, rubbery massage table, going into this "day of pampering" that Judy had paid for as an early Christmas present was something he had gone into expecting to despise. The idea of basically sitting for hours on end doing absolutely nothing did not really thrill him, but after practically roasting his tail off in the sauna for what had felt like hours, and extremely warm mud bath, he was more than happy to just lay on the table, the hardness of it feeling like the best thing in the world on his tired muscles and sweaty fur.

He suddenly jumped as he heard the door to the massage room open up, jerking out the restless nap and almost falling off the table with an audible yip as he had to grab onto the edge of the table, much to the audible enjoyment of the mammals that had just entered the room. He forced himself to sit back up, smiling as per usual with only a hint of embarrassment visible in the crook of his mouth. "Why...hello there" He said trying to sound slick, but coming out sounding almost comedically stereotypical, making all three of the small arctic foxes burst out laughing, a nervous chuckle coming from his own maw as he shifted around on the table uncomfortably, making sure that the towel was covering up all of his... assets as the pair of foxes came even closer to him, making him stare at not only the skimpy clothing, but how similar to one another they look, the only noticeable differences being the top of their hair parted slightly different.

"Good news Mr... Wilde" Said one of the trio, looking at a clipboard that had been attached to the back of the door "You got booked for the full treatment! Haven't had one of those in awhile!" She said audibly excited, tail swishing back and forth like she had just won the lottery, in fact ALL of their tails were doing that he noticed. "Uhhh... what does 'full treatment' mean anyways?" He said skeptically, staring at each of them as they continued to beam back at him, big smiles on all of their faces. "Oh! Don't worry, it just means we get to bust out all the different lotions and stuff!" Said another one of the foxes, eagerly gesturing to a cabinet on the side of the room. "Yeah! And it last's longer! We've got you booked for triple the usual amount of time! Whoever bought this for you must REALLY want to make you happy" said the third as she walked over the the cabinet and unlocked it before gesturing to him and the table, smirking "Now enough talk, lay down already".

Having his ass exposed to three vixens wasn't how he expected his day to end up, but at this point, he certainly wasn't going to complain, the small paws all over his back and neck felt like the softest pillows or clouds in the entire world, making him huff and squirm softly as they began to rub at his sore and very very overworked muscles, every knot and kink in them being instantly worked out by their skilled paws and the different, fruity and minty smelling lotions and oils they were rubbing into his fur and skin underneath made every sensation feel like the best tingles in the world as they worked higher and lower in conjunction, fingers tracing up and down on his spine and the back of his head, and around his ears. In a normal situation, he might care about how pawsy they were all getting, but goddamn did it feel good. "Hollllyyyy shitttt" was the only thing he could get out as his mouth opened, the words quickly fading off into a very audible and very obvious moan, making all three of the vixens stop for a moment and giggle at him. "You're already moaning and we haven't even gotten down their yet!" said one, "My my my, someone is certainly very pent up... Why don't we help him out, whattaya say girls" another said, met with the quick nods and approval of the others.

If their was one thing in the world he couldn't take at all, it was being teased, and the feeling of being face first down on the table during the sound of fabric flopping onto the ground and the spurt of of more oil and lotions made a low whine escape from the bottom of his throat. "No peakinggg" was all he heard in response as he felt paws began to slowly rub up and back down his legs, the sensation and the thought of what he knew was coming made his already semi-hard length begin to stir around even more, the majority of the length now easily sliding out of it's sheath prison, the slow and sensual touches and constant backtracking like torture to him, every occasional hard grab of his leg making his cock twitch underneath him, his attempts to fight back a loud, needy sounding whine quickly evaporating as he felt one of the vixens climb up on his back, and what was very obviously a well oiled butt sliding up and down across his already slick back, as he reached around to attempt to grab at it he felt her paw quickly smack his own down "Uh, uh, uh! No touching! This is a massage after all", she said half sarcastically as she continued to grind herself against his much coarser fur, letting it grind up against her rear and everything in between.

He was so focused on what she was doing, that when a singular paw made it's way between his legs to clutch at his plump sack, and helping him to flip over off of his back, all three working in perfect synchronization to move him, he had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin during it, not wanting to send the vixen now resting on his chest head first into the linoleum. Whatever was in her paw was very, very warm as she began to slowly and carefully slather his sack in it, cupping it in her paw and slowly rubbing it around and letting it bounce around, the feeling sending electric jolts of pleasure through him and into his length, making it ooze all over the black table, letting it join the bouquet of various different oils and lotions. He let his tongue loll out of his maw as her paw began to very slowly move off of the sack and around to cup his length in her paw, sliding it up and down as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, letting every centimeter of it slide out of the sheath as slowly as possible, the moment being prolonged for as long as possible.

A steady stream of drool from his outstretched tongue began to pool on the now very sticky table as she began to work at the shaft slightly faster, letting her feel paw occasionally tease at the knot or even his sack, the vixen on his chest suddenly crawling up and onto his neck for a moment before sitting down on top of his maw, her very visibly wet slit just begging to be licked, his eyes locking on hers for only a moment before getting the answer that he would have begged for "Go right ahead", he wasted no time as he let his own tongue go to town on the vixens already soaked vagina, making sure to lap up every drop of the sweet tasting fluid that he possibly could, savoring it, wanting to remember the feeling for as long as possible. He couldn't help but moan into her as he felt something very wet press against the tip of his length, instinctively beginning to grind against it almost immediately, eliciting a very loud moan from the third vixen as the tip pressed into her, the pre practically coating her pussy and her groin as it began to ooze out even faster against her, the sensory overload of having all different kinds of touches, scents and tastes on and in his body was almost too much for him to handle as he fought to hold off a very pent up orgasm.

His hips couldn't help themselves as they pushed forward slightly, managing to fit in the tip and some of his own length into the vixens very tight walls, the one licking getting a better idea as she shifted herself between his legs and began to lick away at the part of his length not inside of the other, letting her tongue occasionally tease the side of the other vixen, making both of them moan like they were in heaven. He knew he couldn't keep going like this for much longer as he felt the growing pressure in his sack grown more and more sharp, not just wanting to release, but needing it, and he was going to make the last few moments of it something that neither of them would forget. He let his tongue lash as hard as possible against the vixen on his face, using his paws to hold onto her rear and get as much of her cheeks spread as possible, the sound of her loud moans and huffs making it very obvious that we was on the right track, his hips began to buck forward harder and harder into the vixen currently being filled by his length, managing to squeeze in another inch, letting her stretch out around him as he began to buck against her wildly, the pre oozing into her and out managing to get caught by the final vixens eager tongue.

"Ahm guhnna cuhm" he managed to say muffled into the vixens hips just before he gave his final release, none of them responding instead only being met in return by a symphony of moans, grunts and squeaks. He let his tongue lash as deep as possible into the vixen, using a free finger to roughly press up against her clit, finally granting him the sweet sweet taste of her orgasm directly onto his tongue, finally sending him over the edge directly into the other vixens very thoroughly used pussy, spurt after spurt of his cum filling her up, the majority leaking out and onto the waiting tongue of the final vixen, the dripping between her legs matched with what her paw was doing letting him know that all of them had gotten their fill, figuratively and literally. He panted loudly as he felt all of them slide off of his various bits, all three dropping to the floor and giggling at each other and how matted, sticky and cum covered the other was. He couldn't even manage to say anything to them as he laid on the table, cum still drooling down and onto the table as he basked in the afterglow. "You should definitely come back some time" "Yeah! We'll make sure to give you a discount!" was all he managed to hear over the sound of his own heart beating, and as a business card was slid into into his shaky paw.

Although they were long gone, he remained in the room as he washed himself off, having to practically scrub the various different sticky substances and matted cum out of his own fur in the adjacent shower room, his muscles sorer than they were when he came in, but now in a very very different way. He sighed happily as he got out of the shower and dried off, his fur looking like a giant floof ball in the rooms mirror. He grinned as he walked over to his pants and pulled out his phone, turning it back on for the first time since he had arrived, met with only a single text. "Judy: Having fun? I've heard they do some really rough massages there!". He couldn't help but chuckle out loud as he read the text over and over again, realizing that she must have known the whole time. He tapped back a quick response as he pulled his pants back on, knowing how embarrassed she was going to be to hear all the in depth details, but for now that could wait. "Nick: Maybe I'll get you this for Christmas next year yourself!"


End file.
